Ingo's Ranch
by MalonLonLonRanch
Summary: When Ganondorf takes over Hyrule, trouble is everywhere. On LonLon Ranch, Talon is exiled and Malon is left under Ingo's control. Ingo takes what he wants from her after a long wait. OneShot. IngoxMalon M for adult content.


My first fanfic so please don't be really negative about it! Takes place during OoT when ganondorf takes over hyrule. Oneshot

Ingo's Ranch

Malon waited in the barn for morning to come. Ever since Ganon had taken control of Hyrule, Ingo had taken over the Ranch. Talon had been exiled from the farm and Ingo took over the house as well. Ganon visited the ranch occasionally to check the progress of Epona. She was a very stubborn horse that only Malon was able to train. Ingo planned on giving her to Ganon once she had been broken enough for Ingo to ride.

Malon sighed and leaned back against the stall door that Epona slept in. "How can you still sleep?" She lay down on the cold, itchy ground. Her clothes were basically rags at this point. She hadn't been able to wash her clothes or change in almost a month now. She was just glad that Ingo let her have a bar of soap to bathe with in one of the old horse troughs. The sun rose, and Malon's heavy eyes strained to stay open. She heard the unlocking of the barn door and jumped to her feet.

Ingo entered the barn dressed in a lot nicer clothes than his usual attire. "Are you ready to entertain me, dear?" He smiled as he grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it behind her. "I have been thinking about you all morning."

Tears filled Malon's eyes but she dared say a word. All of her spunk had been ripped away from her. Ingo pinned her down against the old trough, ran his hand down her waist and lifted her skirt. She shivered as tears flowed down her dirt covered face. She looked for anything she could use around her to fight him, anything she could use to escape. Ingo had been smart and locked all the equipment in the barn. If she had a weapon, he would stand no chance. But she had been malnourished and barely fed. In her current state she was too weak and refused to give him pleasure by fighting him. It only turned him on that much more.

Ingo unzipped his pants and dropped them just enough to do what he wanted. He pressed his hard cock against Malon's ass and slammed into her. Malon bit her lip, but couldn't help but scream out. The pain was so immense, she wished she could die. Ingo laughed as she cried and screamed. "Keep doing that. No one can hear you babe." He pulled in and out of her as he moaned in pleasure. She tried to muster all of her strength together and pulled away from him.

He let her go and let her try to get away. Tears clouded her vision as she ran for the door. She began to pull and push on the door to no avail. It was locked. She turned and looked for anything she could grab, but when she turned he was right there. He twisted her arm so hard she heard it snap. Tears poured from her eyes as she knew she couldn't fight him off with one arm. "Ingo, No! Please!" He turned her around ignoring her plea and slammed her against the barn door. He re-entered her and tore at her like a beast. Slamming hard into her each time. He pulled her hair and moaned as he came all inside of her.

Ingo pulled out and looked at her. "I am not done with you. I could still go for quite a while." He pointed down to his still erect member. "I have left you a virgin for far to long."

"Noooo!" Malon tried to run again, but her arm was hurt and not able to move. The pain shot through her as he grabbed her broken arm.

"For this occasion we will go to the house. I want to screw you in Talon's bed." Malon shook her head at the thought of him taking her virginity on her own father's bed. Ingo pushed her out of the barn and into the house. Malon looked around anxiously for something to fight him with. She noted that in the kitchen he kept a metal rake, but that is all she could find before he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She was in her father's room now and there seemed to be no escape from his rough, tight grasp.

He slung her on the bed and tore her shirt down the middle with his knife. He began to kiss her neck, but the kisses quickly turned into biting. She felt blood dripping from one of the bites and running down her neck. He moved down her neck to her breasts. Malon was really well developed. She had the perfect sized breasts that were a little more than a good handful. Ingo bit her nipples and went down to her skirt which he tore off eager to get what he wanted. "You are going to be so tight. Seventeen and a virgin. My, my what a score."

Ingo pulled his dick from his pants once more and slid it against Malon's clit. She instantly became wet and he entered into her slowly. Savoring how tight she felt and the look of horror on her face. Ingo pinned her arm that was not broken above her head and lifted one of her legs over her head. Slamming hard into her, each time his cock getting bigger. Her screams made him all that much harder. He was like a rock inside her. He moved his arm from her leg and moved his hand to her throat. He began choking her and going harder. Harder and Faster. He moaned and pressed his hand against her throat. She tried to cry out, but couldn't muster anything more than a whimper. He began to shake violently with his last few thrusts as he came inside her. He pulled out and let his cum get all over her stomach and genitals. Malon cringed at the feeling of him all inside and over her. He pulled away and put on his clothes as he left her on the bed in tears and broken.

"Go take care of my horses you whiny bitch. I will be back for more of you tomorrow. And remember maybe one day when I am done with you I will let you go." Malon looked down as she knew he would never free her. Fear and desperation filled her. She had to escape, but there was no way out. Ingo had the key, and in her broken state, she couldn't fight back. She was doomed to this fate over and over.

_**Please review if you liked it! If you like it I might try to write an actual story with it.**_


End file.
